The invention relates to bicycles and more specifically to specific structure for a bicycle that allows several of its major components to be illuminated at night.
There are a lot of bicycles on the roads and each year more bicycles are sold. Many of these bicycles and riders are involved in accidents with automobiles. Usually the reason for the accident is that the bicycle is not highly visible to the automobile driver. Unfortunately, children are seriously injured because they were not seen by the auto driver in time to avoid an accident. Reflectors on bicycles and on the clothing of the riders are a distinct improvement over not having reflectors, but, reflectors themselves do not do enough to prevent some accidents. If cyclist were more visible, especially children which do not always concern themselves with street traffic, there would be fewer accidents. Both lives and injuries would be saved.
Applicant's invention provides a novel structure for illumination of bicycles. The illumination not only lights the object but in so doing makes the object known distinctly as a bicycle. High visibility will increase awareness and thus reduce the number of accidents and loss of life or of serious injury. Additionally, the "Glo-bike" will most likely become a popular item with young children and the demand to own an illuminated bicycle will grow. Even the add-on kits of glowing handlebars or wheels would provide a level of safety not heretofore available.
There is, therefore, a need for a product that will brightly illuminate bicycles at night or at dusk. Bicycles thus illuminated could be quickly recognized as bicycles due to the fact that the frame of the bicycle is outlined. Drivers would have an extra moment of recognition and many lives and injuries would be saved.